The invention relates to a quick release hub for bicycles with a fastener secured against theft in which a clamping element is axially slidable by an eccentric bolt which is plvotable by inserting a lever into an opening thereof.
Quick release hubs for bicycles are known. They have the purpose, for example, with racing bikes or mountain bikes, to provide for a fast removal or replacement of wheels.
For the known quick release hubs a special lock is provided. This is comprised of a rod which axially penetrates the hub body and is axially slidable therein. On one end thereof a fixedly connected head is provided onto which a bolt-like clamping element is positioned and in which an eccentric bolt, pivotable by a lever, is pivotably supported. The pivoting of the eccentric bolt axially displaces the clamping element. On the opposite side the rod penetrating the hub body is provided with a tightening nut screwed thereon.
In a known embodiment of such a fastener it is secured against theft. For this purpose the eccentric bolt arranged within the head of the rod as well as within the clamping element is provided with a hollow socket opening. For actuating the fastener a corresponding hollow socket wrench is inserted into the eccentric bolt and turned into the respective direction so that the hub is either released from the bicycle fork or fastened to it. Since the lever for actuating the hollow socket eccentric bolt is not permanently arranged at the eccentric bolt, a certain security against theft is provided because the release of the respective wheel requires the use of such a hollow socket wrench. A random theft can thus be prevented, but not a planned theft, since the thief must have a corresponding hollow socket wrench, which presents no particular obstacle for a planned theft because such hollow socket wrenches are commercially freely available.
Based on these facts the present invention has the object to provide an improved security device against theft for a quick release hub for bicycles.